Master
Master is a difficulty level in the Super Monkey Ball series. It is one of the hardest levels in the Super Monkey Ball series. The Expert Extra Floors must be beaten without using a continue to unlock this difficulty mode. In Super Monkey Ball 2 and Super Monkey Ball Deluxe, after reaching the Master Floors, they can be played without having to go through the expert stages at any time. In Super Monkey Ball Jr., the player does not need to go through Expert to unlock its Master stages, as they are unlocked via Play Points. Monkey Ball In the original NAOMI arcade game, completing the Expert Extra stages without using a continue allows the player to play the Master Stage. This stage has its own background, floor pattern and music. It reappears in Super Monkey Ball as Master Stage 9, and reappears in Deluxe with the name "Bridge Master". Super Monkey Ball All of these levels take place in Banana Island. *Master Floor 1 (Super Monkey Ball) - Wave Master *Master Floor 2 (Super Monkey Ball) - Fan Master *Master Floor 3 (Super Monkey Ball) - Stamina Master *Master Floor 4 (Super Monkey Ball) - Spring Master *Master Floor 5 (Super Monkey Ball) - Dance Master *Master Floor 6 (Super Monkey Ball) - Roll Master *Master Floor 7 (Super Monkey Ball) - Edge Master *Master Floor 8 (Super Monkey Ball) - Dodge Master *Master Floor 9 (Super Monkey Ball) - Bridge Master *Master Floor 10 (Super Monkey Ball) - Monkey Master Super Monkey Ball 2 #Centrifugal ]] #Swing Bridges #Cylinders #Passage #Notch #Intermittent #Long Torus #Spasmodic #Double Twin #Clock Face Extra Stages #Variable Width #Striker #Ooparts #Planets #Sliced Cheese #8 Seesaws #Synchronized #Helix #Dizzy System #Nintendo Super Monkey Ball Deluxe Floor names in bold are from Super Monkey Ball. Floor names in italics are from Super Monkey Ball 2. #''Centrifugal'' #''Swing Bridges'' #''Cylinders'' #''Passage'' #''Notch'' #''Intermittent'' #''Long Torus'' #''Spasmodic'' #''Double Twin'' #''Clock Face'' #'Wave Master' #'Fan Master' #'Stamina Master' #'Spring Master' #'Dance Master' #'Roll Master' #'Edge Master' #'Dodge Master' #'Bridge Master' #'Monkey Master' 'Extra Stages' #''Variable Width'' #''Striker'' #''Ooparts'' #''Planets'' #''Sliced Cheese'' #''8 Seesaws'' #''Synchronized'' #''Helix'' #''Dizzy System'' #Destiny (replaces Nintendo) Trivia * In the original arcade, there are two unused difficulty select objects that indicates that Master was never intended to be one stage in the arcade and that it was going to be a difficulty with 100 stages (and possibly 10 or 20 Extra stages). It was changed to one stage (which became Master 9 (Bridge Master) in the GameCube port), either due to time constraints, it being too hard, being too long, or other reasons. * In ''Monkey Ball'' and Super Monkey Ball, you cannot enter Master from difficulty select (unlike ''Super Monkey Ball 2'', Deluxe, Jr. ''and ''Banana Splitz) as it is treated more like Expert Extra Extra. * Super Monkey Ball 2 ''is the first game in the series to have Master Extra levels. * In an advertisement for ''Super Monkey Ball, Master 3 was originally Exam-C. It also had more bananas. ** The bananas would have meant that Master 9 wouldn't be the only Master stage in Super Monkey Ball to have bananas. Category:Difficulty Levels